


Skin Deep

by babygyrl09



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygyrl09/pseuds/babygyrl09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the nature of monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> There is a line at the end that may be construed as non-con/dub-con and may be triggery.

“Who could love a beast?” he asks.  
“Who could love a beast?” she thinks.

He avoids looking in mirrors, going so far as covering any reflective surfaces.  
She hurries past the mirror, not sparing a glance for the features shown.

He curses his looks: the fur, the horns.  
He can’t even pretend to be human;  
Just a monster who used to play at being human.  
She curses her looks: the shiny hair, the clear skin.  
She doesn’t even feel human;  
Just a doll for people to play with as they like.

He can’t see past the outer layer – as each day passes he becomes more the monster.  
She sees the outer layer for what it is – a façade, a way to mask the monster within.

He sees a man and woman embrace – just another couple in love.  
He turns away; he’ll never have that companionship.  
She sees a man and woman embrace –his grip restraining rather than drawing close.  
She turns away; she’ll never let that happen to her again.

“Who could love a monster?” he asks again.  
“You’re not a monster,” she replies.  
Her mind on the monsters that hide behind human masks.


End file.
